Many organizations have several computer systems connected to a private network. These computer systems could be geographically co-located (for example, a private network connecting several computers located within one office) or geographically separated (for example, a private network connecting several computers located at different, remote offices).
Managing the computer systems of a private network from a remote physical location has been achieved. However, achieving greater security and overall efficiencies in managing these computer systems from a remote site is a continuing challenge.
Existing methods for managing computer systems from remote physical locations have various inefficiencies associated with them. Two main sources of inefficiency are:                1. Existing methods for managing computer systems from a remote site are agent-based methods: on each computer system that is to be controlled, a software component (an “agent”) needs to be installed to enable remote access. Deploying or installing agents on all of the computer systems of the private network translates directly into significant monetary consequences, both in software costs and labor. Dispatching a technical person to install and configure these agents may even be involved, which would compound the inefficiency of agent-based methods.        2. In order to protect the computer systems of private networks, firewalls are usually used to allow only certain access to the private networks. Since the methods of the prior art require that the remote control session be initiated from outside the firewall of the private network, the firewalls should be reconfigured to allow the remote management packets through certain ports into the private network. This reconfiguration represents another source of inefficiency.        
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method for managing the computer systems of a private network from a remote physical location in a manner that does not require the installation of agents on the computer systems of the private network, or the reconfiguration of the firewalls of the private networks to permit access into the private networks.
The present invention responds to the aforementioned desires.